A rehearsal of an orchestra is an event that occurs as preparation for a performance. It is undertaken as a form of practicing, to ensure that all details of the subsequent performance are adequately prepared and coordinated. Rehearsals are generally held in theatres or opera houses, in preparation for performance before an audience. Rehearsals that occur early in the production process are sometimes referred to as run-throughs.
Typically a run-through does not contain many of the technical aspects of a performance, and is primarily used to assist performers in learning dialogue and to solidify aspects of blocking and stage movement. Commonly, in an orchestra practice, thirty to forty musicians would generally participate. These people must be physically present at the same time. However, for those who have prior commitment with studies and work, committing to practice at a single location may be difficult. It is, therefore, desirable to have orchestra rehearsals to be held in different places so that members can participate with the rehearsals with greater flexibility.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to provide multifunctional media Players for facilitating real-time collaboration and synchronization of musical instrument output.